


Calling Home

by xZombiecat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZombiecat/pseuds/xZombiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Rocket le gustaba viajar. Pero odiaba viajar solo.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Coming Soon in English</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mezcla de personalidades de comics y la película.

A Rocket le gustaba viajar. Era algo que hacía en su trabajo tan seguido que a fuerzas le agarró el gusto, aunque no fue tan difícil acostumbrarse ya que desde que tenía 9 años viajaba bastante seguido, por no decir todo el tiempo. No tuvo una “casa” hasta sus 20 años _(El hogar está donde está tú corazón, man_ ), simplemente en ese entonces no la necesitaba, y era mucho más seguro andar en constante movimiento. Además, si mal no recordaba, fue por una carretera mal trecha, abandonada y mohosa, en un día de lluvia con solo una casa abandonada como refugio del frío y del agua, en la que conoció a Groot ( _Un niño tan alto que aparentaba ser mayor de lo que en verdad era_ ). O al menos lo recordaba así de dramático.

Definitivamente a Rocket le gustaba viajar. Era el tipo de persona que gustaba de observar paisajes nuevos, preferentemente de ciudades grandes, ver las baratijas que venden en las tiendas ( _“¿En serio a esto le llamas ropa? Pffft”)_ , comprar tacos en todos los puestos que viera o simplemente caminar por la calle buscando que hacer.

Pero no le gustaba viajar solo.

Aunque le costará admitirlo, le hacía sentirse desprotegido. Si de por sí tenía un mal horario de sueño, éste se volvía pésimo, y cuando lograba dormir, sus sueños no eran los mejores. Todo a su alrededor le ponía nervioso y la gente expresaba una amenaza.

Por eso, cada vez que viajaba solo, se aferraba a su teléfono celular. Y cuando su teléfono celular fallaba, no tenía señal o se estaba cargando, se entretenía con algo más, como ver la tele, ponerla en silencio e inventar diálogos a los reporteros de los noticieros. Aunque Rocket no era tan paciente como para esperar a que el celular estuviese totalmente cargado para usarlo; verlo sentado junto al celular mientras estaba conectado era una imagen muy común.

Tardes pasaban con él mandando textos tontos a Peter, fotos de lugares y personas a Gamora, nuevas palabras y oraciones que escuchaba por la calle a Drax, y, sobre todo, de lo que había hecho en el día a Groot. Lo mejor de todo, es que lo podía mandar lo que fuera y sabía que siempre lo iba a responder. Pasaba de mandar vídeos de él burlándose de la gente que pasaba (“¡Su acento! ¡Y su ropa! ¿Qué nadie le enseño como hablar?”) Hasta las palabras más románticas, cursis y empalagosas de la historia.

Claro que Rocket nunca lo diría en voz alta. Era una de muchas cosas que ellos dos mantenían y nadie más tenía que saber.

De los bolsillos de su sudadera, sacó el dinero suficiente para llamar. Se bajó del carro, que posiblemente no era suyo, y cerró con un portazo la puerta sin siquiera molestarse en cerrar con llave, o subir la ventana, Rocket soltó un gruñido cuando se dio cuenta de que el vidrio polarizado del carro estaba abajo, pero ni siquiera hizo un ademán por cerrarlo, de todos modos estaba haciendo calor y no había nadie a kilómetros a la redonda que intentara robar el carro que él tomó prestado sin permiso y no devolvería en un tiempo considerable. Pobre de aquel que intentara robarle a _él_.

Sin voltear atrás se dirigió a la cabina de teléfono, la cual no tenía puerta y en su lugar había una mancha rojiza que le resultaba bastante familiar. Sacudió con una pelusa que colgaba del teléfono y se arrepintió segundos después ya que ahora su guante tenía una mancha de polvo y recién los había comprado. Genial.

Antes de que pasara otra cosa, levantó el teléfono e insertó el dinero que creía era suficiente para hacer una llamada a larga distancia. Haciendo caso omiso de la voz de la señorita del auricular, marcó el teléfono que se había aprendido de memoria. Gracias a todas las estrellas por su memoria.

 

 

_Beep…_

 

 

_Beep…_

 

-Vamos… contesta…-Rocket se removió en su lugar, el sonido del teléfono le ponía nervioso.

 

_Beep…_

 

¿Y si no contestaba?

-¿Bueno? Rocket sintió un retorcijón en el estómago, aliviado de que no le hubiesen dejado colgado _(¿Entienden? Colgado_ ) Y de escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono. Ya no podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se marcaron y no se mandaron mensajes de texto.

-¿Groot?-Carraspeó un poco, le había salido muy agudo y ese no era el plan.

-¿Rocket? –Casi pudo sentir como sonreían del otro lado de la línea, tanto, que se vio sonriendo también.

-El único.

-¿Pasó algo con tu celular?

-Yup.- Rocket se recargó en una de las paredes de la cabina telefónica que no estuviese manchada o tan llena de polvo.- Aparentemente el mensaje que le envíe a Peter sobre un vago bailando en la calle, me gasto todo el crédito ¿puedes creerlo? Que tonto. Aunque era un buen vago.

-Me imagino.

Hubo un silencio en el que Rocket no supo que decir. Quería decirle que había hecho en el día, contarle de cómo robó un carro negro y de cómo podrían arreglarlo para que ya no tuvieran que ir todos apretujados en La Milano de Peter. Aunque esas cosas solo se quedarían en su lista de por hacer, no tenía mucho en contra de La Milano, solo que estaba sucia, y que olía a pizza de pepperoni de hace un mes.

-Y, ¿cuándo vuelves?

Rocket se relamió los labios, ¿cuántas veces se habían hecho esa pregunta mutuamente? Ya había perdido la cuenta, y aun no sabía cómo contestarla.

No, sabía cómo responder. No sabía decir que no iba a llegar pronto.

Groot pareció entender el silencio que se alargó más de lo que quería, ya que empezó a hablarle del nuevo patrón para tejer que leyó en una revista de manualidades, y que le gustaría hacer un suéter con él, a pesar de que no faltaba mucho para primavera. Rocket le contó sobre cómo casi había atropellado a una ancianita que cruzaba la calle y de cuán incómodo estaba en el cuarto de hotel en el que se estaba hospedando.

Escuchó cómo Peter conoció a alguien en su trabajo en la tienda de música ( _¿Angelina? ¿Angela-qué?)_ Y de qué tuvo la genial idea de invitarla a salir. Se lamentó de no haber estado ahí para disfrutar del espectáculo. Supo que Gamora conoció a alguien llamado Adam-Wa-algo y que Drax iba a dar una pequeña fiesta de cumpleaños para su hija Camaria.

-Hm, cómo me gustaría estar ahí. Suena divertido. Los extraño… -Sin darse cuenta, terminó confesando y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de morderse la lengua. Tragó en seco y espero a una risa, alguna burla, pero no recibió nada más que silencio por el otro lado de la línea. Carraspeó un poco y dijo: -Te extraño.

Dejó de respirar por un segundo, esperando la respuesta de siempre. A pesar de todo ese tiempo, tenía la incertidumbre de si iba a ser correspondido.

 

_Beep_

 

_Beep_

 

_Beep_

 

_ >>El crédito de su llamada se ha agotado, si quiere continuar…<< _

 

Rocket apretó los labios y se acomodó el teléfono entre su hombro y su cabeza, buscando cambio en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

¿Qué tal si no lo había escuchado?

-¡Maldición! –Gritó dentro de la cabina telefónica, colgando el auricular con nada de gracia. Siguió maldiciendo en voz alta antes de tomar las llaves del carro.

Quizá…

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, su celular (Que en este punto creía muerto) vibró en sus pantalones. Guardó las llaves del carro y sacó su celular. Para su sorpresa, tenía un mensaje sin leer. Inmediatamente sonrió al ver de quien era.

 

**_“Yo también te extraño”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Rocket se gastó su cambio en el vago para que bailase.  
> Entretenme, vago, entretenme >3


End file.
